1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to parking control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the related art, after pressing a parking control switch for starting a parking control, a driver repeatedly manipulates a parking mode selection switch several times while visually considering the surrounding situation, to select a desired parking mode from various types of parking modes. This causes the driver to manipulate the parking mode selection switch several times to determine a parking mode.
Further, in the parking control according to the related art, there are many restrictions on recognition of obstacles only by using an ultrasonic sensor, causing problems in an accuracy and a safety of the parking control. For example, due to the restrictions, a type of an obstacle (a parked vehicle, and an obstacle other than a vehicle, such as a column and a wall) may not be discerned. In addition, an accuracy and a safety of parking control may deteriorate due to restrictions by which a front surface or a rear surface of a parked vehicle cannot be discerned as an obstacle.